1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a bar of soap and an attached cleaning pad or sponge and, more particularly, to a bar of soap attached to a sponge so that a user may conveniently have both the soap and the sponge at their disposal simultaneously.
2. Discussion
It has long been known and desirable to provide a cleaning pad, cloth, or sponge in combination with soap or other cleaning material so that the user has both the soap and the cleaning pad or sponge ready for use. Most attempts at such a combination, however, have not been successful for either economical, functional, or aesthetic reasons. Despite past attempts which have been less than fully successful, the need persists for a bar of soap in combination with a sponge which proves to be both economical, functionally acceptable, and aesthetic acceptable.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bar of soap in combination with a sponge so that the bar of soap and the sponge are formed as a unitary component to facilitate their use.